htgawmfandomcom_es-20200215-history
We're Good People Now
" | tituloe = "Ahora Somos Buenas Personas" | temporada = 3 | numero = 1 | total = 31 | emision = Septiembre 22, 2016 | escritor = Peter Nowalk | director = Bill D'Elia | aud = 5.11 http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/2016/09/23/thursday-final-ratings-sept-22-16/ http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/2016/10/04/broadcast-live-7-ratings-sept-19-25-2016/ | anterior = Anna Mae | siguiente = There Are Worse Things Than Murder }} es el primer episodio de la Tercera Temporada de la serie norteamericana How to get away with Murder, este es el episodio #31 en general. Fue emitido por primera vez el 22 de Septiembre de 2016 a las 10|9c en abc. __TOC__ Sinopsis Con el asesinato de Wallace Mahoney todavía sin resolver, y el paradero desconocido de Frank, los Keating 5 intentan seguir adelante con sus vidas mientras entran a su segundo año de la escuela de leyes. Mientras tanto, la reputación de Annalise en la universidad de Middleton se encuentra en la línea, así que crea su propia firma de leyes en donde sus estudiantes competirán por ganar su propio caso pro-bono. Al mismo tiempo, Annalise lucha con tomar una decisión que involucra a Frank y que podría cambiarlo todo... Resumen ---- left|250px Regresamos a las 8:08 de la noche anterior, y descubrimos que alguien toca la puerta de Wes: es Frank, y le pregunta si quiere conocer a su padre de una vez por todas. Poco después vemos que Frank lleva a Wes en su auto hasta Nueva York y le dice que su padre trabaja en esas oficinas. Wes duda lo que está a punto de hacer, pero Frank le dice que fue idea de Annalise, pero que si no puede llamarla. Wes le dice enseguida que no lo haga, y Frank lo anima diciendo que solo lo va a saludar. Wes baja del auto y se acerca a su padre. Poco después podemos apreciar la última escena de la temporada pasada en la que Wes ve como le disparan a su padre frente a el. ---- Bosque-301.png|Annalise grita en el bosque Frank-shaves-301.png|Frank se afeita Wes-annalise-301.png|Wes también comienza a gritar Wes le cuenta todo esto a Annalise y ella deduce lo que está sucediendo. Annalise le pide una disculpa a Wes, y le dice que Frank hizo esto por culpa de ella. Wes le pregunta que si le ordeno a Frank que matará a su padre, pero ella le explica que su padre le hizo la peor cosa del mundo, y Frank, al asesinar a Wallace, cree que puede enmendar lo que hizo. Annalise le dice a Wes que baje del auto, y lo lleva al bosque, donde le dice a Wes que Frank y Wallace eran personas muy malas, pero se han ido finalmente y necesitan dejarlos ir, por lo que comienza a gritar. Al mismo tiempo, descubrimos que Frank se quita la camiseta y se rasura completamente la barba y luego se afeita también la cabeza. Regresando al bosque, Wes sigue el consejo de Annalise y grita en el bosque junto a ella. }} ---- left|250px Como siempre, vemos una leyenda que nos lleva a Septiembre de 2015, 4 meses después del segundo semestre de leyes. Vemos a Wes en su bicicleta, como un guiño al primer día en el primer episodio de la serie. Wes se estaciona y pone un candado a su bicicleta, mientras escucha que alguién lo llama "Oye, extraño" desde lejos, Wes reconoce la voz; es Laurel. Se acerca a ella y le pregunta que cuando regreso a la ciudad, a lo que ella le responde que hace una semana, cuando le mando un mensaje de texto. Wes le dice que no pudo contestarle porque estaba en la cabaña de los padres de "Meggy" y no había recepción. right|250px Laurel le pregunta si ya conoció a los padres de Meggy, pero el le dice que solo estuvieron ellos dos, y Wes se apresura a clase, mientras Laurel lo nota algo raro. Una vez en el salón de clases todos se reúnen una vez más mientras Asher les comenta sobre los asientos que les asigno Annalise, y un estudiante de la clase les reprocha que si Annalise no enseñara la clase, ellos no estarían ahí. Asher se defiende y el muchacho les dice que sus calificaciones no eran tan buenas como para estar ahí. Annalise llega a tiempo y todos toman asiento, mientras ella, en una escena parecida a la del episodio piloto, les explica que han sido seleccionados uno por uno para estar en la primera clinica legal, en la que practicarán como abogados, pero los Keating 5 miran a Annalise algo alterados... un letrero que dice "ASESINA" con su fotografía está detrás de ella. center|250px thumb|left|250px Annalise arranca el volante y le resta importancia diciendo que algún alumno debió molestarse porque ella no lo eligió para su clase. Luego les explica que la clinica es pro-bono Sólo representarán clientes que no puedan permitirse contratar a su propio abogado. y que cada uno competirá para ganar el derecho de sentarse en la primera silla, como abogados principales, o en la segunda silla. Sólo los mejores tendrán esa recompensa, mientras que los peores de la clase ni siquiera podrán pararse frente a un juez. right|250px Iniciando con el primer día, les introduce a sus alumnos el primer caso por el cuál competirán: el de Karim Assaf, un hombre refugiado de Irak que llego hace 10 años con sus dos hijos. Hace 2 años, Karim llevaba a sus hijos a la escuela, y de repente, la policía encuentra acerca de 2 onzas de marihuana. En el juicio el mismo se declara culpable con intención de distribución, pero ahora tiene que enfrentar un problema adicional, y le pregunta a sus alumnos que cual podría ser ese, pero completa la respuesta preguntando entre varios alumnos, hasta que le pregunta a Michaela, pero ella responde que simplemente no sabe y el mismo alumno, el Sr. Drake, dice sarcásticamente "sorpresa", por lo que Annalise le pregunta a él, pero cuando le contesta bien lo llama presumido. left|250px Annalise les dice a sus alumnos que deben llevar una defensa para que Karim se quede en el país y no sea deportado, y las mejores defensas serán primera y segunda silla en la corte. Al final de la clase Wes, Connor, Laurel, Michaela y Asher se quedan y le preguntan si no está preocupada por el volante. Annalise les dice que no ha pasado nada en el verano y que todo está bien, porque ahora son buenas personas. right|250px Cuando Annalise llega a la Mansión Keating, Bonnie la está esperando y le habla sobre el caso de un mafioso, pero Annalise le pide que deje de conseguirle casos así. En su habitación, Annalise abre su caja de accesorios, y podemos ver que por debajo hay un teléfono desechable. Annalise envía un mensaje preguntando "Nada?", y enseguida le responde alguien misterioso "Porque, me extrañas?". Annalise se ve un poco molesta y le manda "Novedades?", a lo que la persona misteriosa le responde "Pista confiable. Mantén el teléfono cerca. XOXO", entonces Annalise guarda el teléfono. Laurel-mayo-301.png Annalise-garden-301.png Fuera de la mansión Keating, Annalise se dedica a la jardinería hasta que llega Laurel y le comienza a decir que se irá a México durante el verano a visitar a su madre, pero Annalise le pregunta con un tono acusador que si Frank estará ahí. Laurel le dice que también la abandono a ella y que jamás le perdonará lo que le hizo a Wes. Annalise le dice que baje la voz, y que debe elegir entre ella y Frank. Laurel le responde que Frank está muerto para ella, y antes de que Laurel se vaya de la mansión, Annalise le pide que le traiga algo de tequila, ya que está harta del vodka. }} right|250px Laurel llama a Frank y el no contesta, por lo que le deja otro mensaje en el buzón de voz, pero como todavía la deja hacer eso deduce que Frank ha escuchado todos los demás mensajes y no está muerto, y le dice que lo odia. Poco después la vemos en prisión hablando con Karim, donde le pide permiso para grabar su conversación. Laurel le cuenta que su hija tuvo la idea de decir que lo están discriminando y por eso quieren deportarlo. Karim se niega a hacer eso, y aunque Laurel intenta convencerlo Karim le dice que deje de grabar para que le explique porque no quiere. left|250px En clase, Drake presenta su idea para la defensa: Karim debe pedir una disculpa, de este modo el juez se dará cuenta de que Karim es un ciudadano rehabilitado. Pronto Asher se burla de su defensa y Annalise le pide que explique la suya. Vemos como Asher, Michaela, Connor y otros dos estudiantes explican sus defensas, pero eventualmente llega Laurel interrumpiendo la explicación de Asher y dice que no fue Karim el propietario de las drogas, si no su hija, y luego sugiere ir con el fiscal original con esa información. right|250px Annalise le dice que no es buena idea porque deportarian a la niña, y les dice a ella y a Asher que están fuera. Poco después le pregunta a Wes y este les dice que usen a sus amigos y familiares para demostrar que Karim es buena persona. Wes resulta el ganador de la primera silla, mientras que el segundo puesto es Drake. Saliendo de clase, Wes alcanza a Annalise y le lleva un borrador de su declaración inicial. Annalise lo toma algo orgullosa de él y poco después, cuando Wes se va, encuentra al resto de los Keating 5 junto a muchas copias de los volantes pegados en la universidad, pero vuelve a restarle importancia y dice que al menos eligieron una buena foto. left|250px Regresamos a verano otra vez, y vemos que Connor esta en la azotea de los apartamentos con una pequeña alberca inflable. Poco después llega Annalise y se acerca. Connor le ofrece meterse y ella acepta, mientras mete sus pies al agua. Annalise le recuerda que no ha contestado ninguna de sus llamadas. Connor le dice que esta tratando de desconectarse del mundo, y luego le dice que seguramente Oliver irá a pedirle trabajo, por lo que necesita que le prometa que no va a contratarlo. Annalise le promete que no lo hará, y ambos disfrutan del sol. }} Coliver-living-room-301.png Coliver-301.png Coliver-2-301.png Oliver va a la casa de Annalise y le pide trabajo, mientras le cuenta en que puede ayudarla, pero ella le dice que no contratará a nadie más. Oliver le dice que borro la carta de aceptación de Connor, y luego le dice que sabe que hacen cosas malas ahí, pero que también puede ser malo. En el apartamento de Oliver y Connor, los chicos pasan la tarde en la sala de estar juntos, y después de que Connor les entregue más mojitos a Asher y Michaela llega Oliver. Oliver les pregunta que como pasaron su verano, y Asher dice que extraña la barba de Frank, pero Laurel dice que ella no mientras mira a Wes, y el decide irse, y Michaela ebria bromea sobre Meggy. Por otro lado, Nate le hace un masaje a Annalise y ella le cuenta que sobre los volantes que pegaron en el campus. Nate le pregunta si ya hablo con la nueva presidente de la universidad, pero ella le dice que no se preocupe y cambia de posición para hacerle un masaje mientras ve su caja de accesorios. left|250px Nate y Annalise pasan su verano juntos en la mansión Keating, y una tarde (se puede asumir que es el 4 de Julio) ponen carne en su asador en su jardín trasero. Asher llega y le pide disculpas por interrumpir, pero menciona que necesita hablar con ella. Él y su madre no tienen tan buena relación desde la muerte de su padre y ahora Asher necesita un préstamo para pagar la universidad. Annalise se burla de él porque cree que está sufriendo ahora que no tiene dinero, pero el le reclama que su padre esta muerto por su culpa. Annalise le dice que busque un trabajo, como todos los demás, y el se va un poco molesto. }} En el campus, vemos que Asher ahora vive en los dormitorios, y mientras está con Michaela en la cama son interrumpidos por unas chicas que solicitan sus servicios. Asher las atiende y descubrimos que trabaja en la enfermería. Al mismo tiempo, Michaela ve las notas de Asher sobre el caso y cuando este finalmente se desocupa ella se viste y se prepara para irse. right|250px Wes se prepara para entrar a la corte y Annalise llega para decirle que no se preocupe por estropear el caso, ya que la mayoría de los casos pro-bono pierden todo el tiempo, y le recomienda que disfrute. Mientras Wes hace su declaración inicial, Connor, Laurel y Asher se burlan un poco. Wes menciona que trajo 15 testigos que pueden demostrar la integridad de su ex-vecino Karim Assar. Michaela llega a la corte abriendo las puertas (haciendo referencia al piloto) y le dice a Annalise que sabe como ganar el caso. left|250px Una vez que están todos en el pasillo, incluyendo a Bonnie, Drake y otros estudiantes, Michaela les dice que pueden demostrar que el abogado de Karim le dio un mal consejo al declararse culpable porque no sabia que le quitarían la residencia. Asher reclama que esa era su idea, pero Michaela grabo al abogado pasado diciendo que no recuerda haberle hablado de la residencia cuando se declaro culpable. Annalise se lleva a Connor con ella, y le dice a Drake que Michaela se gano su lugar en segunda silla, pero mientras no estén deben entretener a la jueza. right|250px Michaela y Wes llaman a todos los testigos a declarar, mientras Annalise intenta convencer a un juez para que la ayude con una orden de la fiscalía para llevarsela a la jueza del caso, pero no se ven muy dispuestos a ayudarlos. Finalmente Annalise consigue la declaración y pide que se reduzca el cargo a delito menor y así pueda quedarse con su familia. Luego, Annalise sale y habla con Connor y le dice que va a contratar a Oliver, ademas de que le revela que Oliver borro su carta de stanford, pero le dice que lo enterrará en trabajo y no correrá peligro de esta manera, algo que Connor termina aceptando. left|250px Michaela está sentada en la calle después de que la policía la detenga. Annalise llega y le dice que se levante, y que no van a hacerle nada por estar ebria. Michaela, le dice que ya no está ebria y se altera un poco, y luego le dice que no puede esperar que manejen todo como ella. Annalise le dice que nunca se preocupo por ella porque siempre creyó que era lo suficientemente fuerte y madura para mantenerse de pie. Michaela la insulta, y luego Annalise le dice que la próxima vez mejor la llame, pues ella tiene un armario repleto de alcohol y no la dejaría manejar borracha. }} right|250px En el juicio, la jueza le dice a Karim que declaro que había cometido el crimen pero ahora está diciendo que mintió bajo juramento, y eso la hace dudar de la integridad de la que todos los testigos hablaban. La jueza finalmente ordena la deportación de Karim a Irak. En el pasillo, Wes le dice a Annalise que es injusto, y ella le responde que la justicia es una excepción, y que ya debería saber eso, pero le recomienda que tome ese enojo para su siguiente caso, mientras la hija de Karim le pide a su padre que la deje contar la verdad. Annalise se va y Wes ve a Laurel, y aunque ella intenta acercarse a hablar con el, Wes se va. left|250px Cuando Connor llega a casa, Oliver lo espera y le dice que sabe que se molestará pero Annalise le ofreció un trabajo y el piensa aceptarlo. Connor le comenta que Annalise se lo contó, y que también le contó sobre Stanford. Enseguida le explica que eso lo hace darse cuenta de que cuando quería mudarse a Stanford no tomo en cuenta la opinión de Oliver y le pide una disculpa. Oliver le dice que eso no está bien, y que debería molestarse, y cuando Connor le dice que no está molesto Oliver le responde que su relación no es sana o el sexo es tan bueno que no pueden ver los problemas. Oliver le dice que lo ama, pero que necesita conocerse a sí mismo y termina con él. right|250px Annalise está en la oficina de la presidenta de la universidad, esperándola. Cuando ella llega finalmente, la presidenta la felicita por su trabajo en la universidad, y le dice que es una buena profesora; Annalise por el otro lado la felicita a ella por su nuevo puesto. Una vez ahí, la presidenta le informa que la llamo para hablarle sobre el próximo año escolar. Históricamente, las personas que trabajan en su firma siempre terminan siendo los mejores promedios de la clase, sin embargo, este año los 5 de Keating están por las últimas posiciones. Annalise le propone que si le preocupa su reputación entonces abrirá su clinica de leyes en pro-bono. La presidenta le dice que le informará sobre la decisión. ---- }} left|250px Annalise se sirve alcohol, y cuando llega Bonnie con una noticia de la difamación de Annalise en las noticias de la universidad, Annalise le dice que lo bueno es que no es un verdadero periódico. Bonnie le pregunta si cree que fue Frank, pero Annalise dice que no. Bonnie le pregunta si está muerto, y le dice que la entendería, pero Annalise le dice que no es una asesina y Frank no vale la pena para convertirse en una. También menciona que todo fue culpa de Sam, ya que el fue quien hizo que lo contratara en primer lugar. right|250px Laurel visita a Wes, pero el creía que era Meggy, pero Laurel le pregunta que porque siempre la está ignorando o caminando cuando ella intenta acercarse. Wes le pide perdón, y le dice que se ha comportado así porque cuando la mira todo lo que ve es Frank, y el necesita olvidar lo que hizo. Laurel le dice que nunca lo perdonará, pero siempre lo relaciona con Frank y no puede evitarlo. Laurel intenta irse, pero Meggy llega justo a tiempo y se presenta con un abrazo. left|250px En su casa, por la noche, Annalise revisa el teléfono desechable que tiene guardado y encuentra un mensaje de texto que dice "Llámame tan pronto como sea posible", por lo que llama a la persona misteriosa y cuando le pregunta que sucede, descubrimos que es un sicario al que contrató Annalise para encontrar a Frank. Este hombre le dice a Annalise que lo encontró, y le pregunta que si quiere que haga algo o que lo mate. Mientras Annalise piensa en su respuesta, Frank entra a la habitación de hotel del sicario y lo asfixia poco a poco, mientras Annalise escucha todo. Una vez que cuelgan escucha que alguien viene y guarda el teléfono, este resulta ser Nate y Annalise, algo alterada va al baño, mientras intenta no alterarse tanto por lo que acaba de pasar... ---- }} }} ---- right|250pxMientras vemos a Annalise lamentarse, volvemos a ver una escena en la que dos paramédicos llevan un cuerpo sin vida cubierto con una sabana a la camioneta de la unidad de investigación criminal, mientras hay muchas personas alrededor de la nueva escena del crimen. Poco después la paramedico le dice a una mujer que tenga un poco de respeto y Annalise se hace paso a través de la multitud. Annalise grita "Quien es?" mientras intenta acercarse con un oficial y el no la deja pasar. left|250px Annalise espera un segundo o dos y luego se abre paso a la primera distracción del oficial. Eventualmente Annalise llega a la ambulancia y los paramédicos le dicen que no la pueden dejar pasar, pero entonces ella les dice que ella vive ahí, y les pregunta que quién es. Los paramédicos le abren las puertas de la camioneta y le muestran el cadaver debajo de la sabana, pero aunque no vemos quién está muerto, podemos ver que Annalise esta destrozada tras la muerte de esa persona y una vez que cierran las puertas otra vez y se van, Annalise grita y llora de desesperación mientras vemos poco a poco que su casa, la mansión Keating, se está incendiando... center|400px ---- }} Reparto Principales= Annalise-301.png|Annalise Keating Nate-301.png|Nate Lahey Wes-301.png|Wes Gibbins Connor-301.png|Connor Walsh Michaela-301.png|Michaela Pratt Asher-301.png|Asher Millstone Laurel-301.png|Laurel Castillo Oliver-301.png|Oliver Hampton Frank-shaves-301.png|Frank Delfino Bonnie-301.png|Bonnie Winterbottom *Viola Davis como Annalise Keating *Billy Brown como Nate Lahey *Alfred Enoch como Wes Gibbins *Jack Falahee como Connor Walsh *Aja Naomi King como Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry como Asher Millstone *Karla Souza como Laurel Castillo *Conrad Ricamora como Oliver Hampton *Charlie Weber como Frank Delfino *Liza Weil como Bonnie Winterbottom |-| Recurrentes e Invitados= Soraya-301.png|Soraya Hargrove Meggy-301.png|Meggy Travers Drake-301.png|Simon Drake Karim-301.png|Karim Assaf Faiza-301.png|Faiza Assaf Jueza-301.png|Jueza Lorraine Huffman Fiscal-301.png|Fiscal Bloomfield *Luna Vélez como Soraya Hargrove *Corbin Reid como Meggy Travers *Behzad Dabu como Simon Drake *Assaf Cohen como Karim Assaf *Alexa Mansour como Faiza Assaf *Patricia Bethune como Jueza Lorraine Huffman *Rob Brownstein como Fiscal Bloomfield |-| Personajes Menores= *Gregory Sagryan como Abdul Assaf *Michael Peter Bolus como Asesino a sueldo *Jonathan Ohye como Fiscal Woodford *Mike Ostroski como Jack Williams *Aaron Benjamin Miller como Sr. Montgomery *Mallory Low como Srita. Leibowitz *Ellen Haun como Srita. Chapin *Monique Green como Nicole *Sarah Cortez como Stacy *Doris L. Guerrero como Oficial *Chuck Saculla como Técnico de CSI Frases Memorables Notas y Trivia Notas *Este episodio fue visto por 5.11 millones de espectadores. *Este es el estreno de temporada con audiencia más baja de los últimos 2 años. *Este es el primer episodio en el que Conrad Ricamora como Oliver Hampton es parte del reparto principal. *El 27 de mayo de 2016 Pete Nowalk, el creador de la serie, mostró a través de Twitter que estaba escribiendo el primer episodio de la temporada. https://twitter.com/petenowalk/status/736307875643981825/photo/1?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw El 5 de julio Nowalk subió una fotografía de la lectura del guión de dicho episodio a instagram. https://www.instagram.com/p/BHf4Se9gGSB/ **La lectura de dicho episodio fue en el edificio 35 y la habitación 168A de los estudios de ABC. https://twitter.com/thekeating5ive/status/751102773056471040?lang=es *No hay jurado en el caso de Karim porque se lleva a cabo en un tribunal de inmigración. *Muchas escenas de este episodio hacen referencia a el episodio Pilot, tales como: **Wes llegando en bicicleta el primer día de clases. **Annalise llegando a clase y explicando porque están ahí o que es lo que harán. **Annalise le pide a sus alumnos buscar la defensa para el caso y el que más la impresiona es Wes. **Wes alcanza a Annalise fuera de clase y le entrega su borrador de la declaración inicial para el caso. *Durante este episodio podemos apreciar el primer caso en la carrera de Wes. *Las posiciones de los promedios de los Keating 5 son: Laurel 108 con 2.25, Michaela 111 con 2.00; , Connor 113 con 1.97, Wes 118 con 1.85, y Asher 123 con 1.75. Eventos Importantes *Se revela que Frank llevo a Wes a ver a su padre. *Frank desaparece y se rasura la barba y el cabello. *Annalise le dice a Wes que Frank asesino a Wallace. *Durante el episodio comienza el segundo año de Leyes. *El trabajo de Annalise está en riesgo debido al bajo rendimiento de los cinco de Keating, por lo que abre una clinica de casos pro-bono, en la que los alumnos tendrán sus propios casos. **Wes obtiene su primer caso. *Se revela que Wes está saliendo con una chica llamada Meggy. *Laurel llama a Frank durante todo el verano pero sigue sin obtener respuesta, aunque el está escuchando todos los mensajes que le deja en el buzón de voz. *Nate y Annalise están saliendo. *Annalise contrata a Oliver, y este le cuenta sobre Stanford. *Annalise le cuenta a Connor sobre Stanford, y cuando confronta a Oliver, Connor le pide perdón por no tomarlo en cuenta. *Oliver termina con Connor. *Asher sigue teniendo sexo con Michaela, y debido a que su madre no le habla, consigue un trabajo en la universidad para pagar sus estudios. *Se introducen algunos misterios de esta nueva temporada: **Alguién quiere desatar controversia contra Annalise por medio de unos carteles que dicen Asesina con la fotografía de Annalise. **2 Meses después, Annalise encuentra a la policía en su casa, que se está incendiando. Cuando logra hablar con los técnicos en la escena del crímen, descubre a una persona cercana a ella muerta debajo de una sábana. **Todavía no se sabe quién asesino a Wallace Mahoney, aunque Annalise cree que Frank lo hizo. **No se sabe donde está Frank. Titulo *Cuando los Keating 5 ven un volante con la cara de Annalise y la palabra "Killer" se preocupan, pero Annalise no se fija mucho en eso. Después de la clase todos se quedan a hablar con ella pero Annalise les recuerda que la policía no ha hecho nada durante el verano y que todo está bien, por eso les dice "We're Good People Now", lo cual se traduce a "Ahora somos buenas personas", y les recomienda que lo digan hasta que se lo crean. **'" "' – Annalise Keating Música My Body= "My Body" - Perfume Genius |-| The Salt= "The Salt" - Doombird |-| Priestess= "Priestess" - Pumarosa |-| Dirge= "Dirge" - Perfume Genius |-| We Are the Ones= "We are the ones" - Son Lux |-| Caso de la semana Articulo Principal: Caso de Karim Assaf *Annalise y sus estudiantes defienden a Karim Assaf, que es arrestado por intención de distribuir de drogas. Trailer thumb|center|335 px Galería Killer-s3.png| S3e01.png| Fiscal-301.png Jueza-301.png Faiza-301.png Karim-301.png Drake-301.png Meggy-301.png Soraya-301.png Bonnie-301.png Oliver-301.png Asher-301.png Michaela-301.png Laurel-301.png Connor-301.png Wes-301.png Nate-301.png Annalise-301.png Meggy-Laurel-301.png Annalise-Bonnie-301.png President-Annalise-301.png Caso-perdido-301.png Annalise-Michaela-301.png Hiring-oliver-301.png Heythatwasmyidea-301.png Wes-corte-301.png Asher-Annalise-loan-301.png Coliver-2-301.png Coliver-301.png Coliver-living-room-301.png Annalise-connor-301.png Annalise-wes-301.png Stalkingme-301.png Laurel-karim-301.png Laurel-mayo-301.png Annalise-garden-301.png Bphone-301.png Familia-301.png Caso-301.png Wes-laurel-301.png Frank-shaves-301.png Wes-annalise-301.png Bosque-301.png Wes-frank-301.png Not-here-301.png Referencias Categoría:Episodios Categoría:2016 Categoría:Episodios Temporada 3 Categoría:Peter Nowalk Categoría:Season Premiere Categoría:Bill D'Elia Categoría:Annalise Categoría:Wes Categoría:Nate Categoría:Connor Categoría:Michaela Categoría:Asher Categoría:Laurel Categoría:Oliver Categoría:Bonnie Categoría:Frank Categoría:Soraya Hargrove Categoría:Meggy Categoría:Simon Categoría:Srita. Chapin Categoría:Episodios Flashforward Categoría:Flashforward/S3